The Moron's Awakening
by Shadow Winds
Summary: Time of Naruto and Kitsu's lives.  Rated M for later.
1. Naruto

**This is a NaruKyuu story, and my first fanfic so please don't be real mean if I mess up on anything**

**Also I don't own Naruto**

"**Demon"**

"human talking"

'Inner thoughts'

_**The Moron's Awaking**_

Naruto

Naruto had just fought Mizuke to save his sensei and been told about the demon sealed inside of him and was now walking through the woods and thinking about the dilemma that had been bothering him since the information about the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him when he was born. "Well that would explain the villages hate for me," said Naruto "But why didn't the Third tell me when I asked about why the village hated me?" The truth was that the Third Hokage had been told by his predecessor that when he sealed the demon into the child the third was to tell everyone what happened so Naruto (the baby) would be received as a hero.

This plan went well at first, until the Third told the village what happened and showed the demon's container to the village and they tried to kill the baby to end the Kyuubi before it could escape the human child and destroy the village.

The end result was that Naruto was seen to be a danger by the village and therefore he had to be destroyed or at least locked away where it could never escape.

Needless to say the hokage was not happy, in fact he was pissed that his village could be so evil that it would try and kill a baby not even a day old.

So the hokage did the only thing he could think of, he put a law on telling any children of Naruto and he told the village that he would kill anyone that tried to harm the baby.

5 Years Later

Naruto was now a healthy 12 years old and was currently chasing after Sasuke because he had made a stupid promise-of-a-lifetime to Sakura to bring his friend back.

"Man am I stupid sometimes, I mean how can I beat Sasuke when he and I are so evenly matched," Naruto asked himself, "And why did Sakura just let him leave?"

Naruto was just about to ask himself another pointless question when he saw his target running away toward the borders of the Fire Nation.

"Damn if I keep this up I'll be to tired to beat Sasuke and bring him back to Sakura." So with that said Naruto threw some kunai at the fleeing target to try and slow him down. To Naruto's surprise however, a man came out of nowhere to stop the kunai and attack Naruto.

After a few minutes after fighting with the stranger Naruto was tired and knew that this stranger was stronger that him. That's when Rock Lee showed up to distract the stranger. So Naruto left to find Sasuke.

Naruto found Sasuke and fought with him for a while before Naruto and Sasuke turned to their darker sides to fight each other. Sasuke's Curse mark turned him into a monster while the Nine-Tailed Fox's charka made Naruto appear to look more like an animal than a man. Naruto lost and Sasuke was able to escape to Orochimaru and become his new student.

**Naruto's 16****th**** Birthday**

Naruto was tired and it could be seen from the way he was walking along the road to Konoha with the pervert Jiraiya walking beside him. Jiraiya was busy with his 'novels' while Naruto was busy with the beautiful woman who was currently trying to seduce him into the woods away from the perverted man who had been trying to get into her pants for the past one-and-a-half years.

"Well there's the gate Naruto, so why don't you and 'Kitsu' head over to the tower and tell the village your back?" Jiraiya asked before heading over to the hot springs to do him 'research'.

"Well we might as well go and tell the hokage about you," Naruto said after watching Jiraiya walk off, "I mean if that's what you want to do." He quickly said after seeing the look in Kitsu's slited eyes. "**Alright but please make it quick, I really don't want to fight with the new hokage and have to leave because you killed her trying to protect me.**" Kitsu said after giving Naruto a kiss for being so considerate of her wish to stay away for the village's counsel, which was in session right now.

The two walked through the gate with a little trouble from the guards, which Kitsu had to then put to sleep for a short while so they could pass without being attacked. "**Well that was fun but I still want what you promised me two years ago.**" Kitsu said with a lustful look in her eyes.

**Flashback**

"**Please let me out Naruto I promise I wont destroy your village if you just let me out,**" Kyuubi was trying to once again get Naruto to let her out and cut any leash the seal would put on her if he did agree to release her, " **I'll even make you my…**" "What will you make me, huh, a demon like you?" Naruto asked when the fox (Naruto still thought that she was a he at the time) stopped in mid sentence, "Or will you make me your little puppet and kill the village through me, well you can count me out and stay in there until I die."

The demon visibly cringed at those words, which confused Naruto to no end. '_Every time I say something about me dying he gets weird, almost like he cares._' Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't see the tear that came from the Queen of all demons.

She had always known that the stupid boy thought that she was a male but to think that she would harm him was too much.

'Wait why do I care what he thinks about me?' She asked herself not noticing that Naruto was done thinking and watching her with renewed interest because of the sad eyes that she had at the moment. "Did I cause you to look so sad?" He asked her thinking that he had been what he had promised to never be. A jerk.

"**Yes, you did and you don't even know why I'm sad do you?**" She asked and then before Naruto could say anything else to her that might break her already shaky resolve she began to change shape and form from the giant fox to the most beautiful woman that Naruto had ever seen. (Yes he has seen quite a few and even tried to date some of them though they always shot him down)

"So I made you sad, huh?" Naruto asked, his heart breaking when he thought this. 'So I finally became more like Sasuke and now I have just hurt a person I care about if only because he...I mean she is the only companion that can't leave my side.'

Naruto had truly started to like the talks with the Fox in which the Fox would threaten him and he would the yell and laugh at the Fox while pointing out that it was trapped in his mind.

Though Naruto was speechless the fox woman with nine long, orange tails was not, in fact she was very mad and was just about to voice her anger when Naruto jumped at her only being stopped by the cages now smaller bars. "What the hell," Kyuubi heard Naruto mutter, "I could have gotten to her if it wasn't for these damned bars." Naruto then looked at the cage for a door that only he could unlock and had found one that had materilized right in front of him, allowing him access to the now frightened demon female that was unable to run anywhere if he decided to force himself upon her.

"**I won't harm you if you try and do what your thinking about doing, but I want you to know that if you do go through with any plan that involves you and me together then know this you will be my first.**" Kyuubi said after seeing the look Naruto was giving her. "**Also I will have to mark you as my mate which will slowly start to turn you into a demon master,**" By now Naruto had entered the cage and was slowly coming toward her with lust in his eyes, " **And I'll be set free from this prison as you obdient slave, lover, weapon, or whatever you desire.**" Kyuubi was now weeping and thinking that she was about to be raped as Naruto took hold of her arms with his and slowly pulled her toward him before kissing her with a passion that was nearly unriviled by anything except perhaps by Jiraiya, his perverted novels, and his even more perverted thoughts.

"I promise to give you your wish of freedom and even give you a child if thats what you want after you make me your master," Naruto said after pulling away and then smiling a true smile, "But know this, I will NEVER force you to do anything you don't want to do and I promise not to hurt you on purpose." "**Very well**," said a very happy demoness who told him to lie down and then said "**I want to tell you my real name, its Kitsu**." Then she bit him and started his transformation. Three days later Naruto woke, with no idea how he got there, only to find her lying on top of him asleep ,and NAKED, but Naruto didn't notice that until Jiraiya mentioned it with the world biggest nosebleed and almost the most lust filled face Naruto had ever seen. (The first being when Kakashi saw Kurinia naked, having fun with Anko, while in his bed and had nearly died due to blood loss)

**End Flashback**

"I remember my promise but you still won't tell me when, where, and if you want a child." Naruto said though hoping once again that she would tell him the information so he could be her mate forever. That is until Naruto saw a woman walking toward him looking pissed and then Naruto visabily cringed when he reliased who the person that she was directing the glare at was.

Kitsu who had been smiling until she saw the woman walking towards them turned her face in to a truly scary and evil smirk because of the things she was wishing she could do to this horrible _BITCH._

"NARUTO YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED THEM OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY KUNAI, AND THEN FEED IT TO A GROUP OF EVIL DOGS!" said...

* * *

**Who is the mystery woman you may ask? I'll tell you when I can update.**

**Read and review please.**


	2. Date of Chaos

____

**This is a NaruKyuu story, and my first fanfic so please don't be real mean if I mess up on anything**

**Also I don't own Naruto**

"**Demon Talking"**

"Human talking"

'Inner thoughts'

**"MASTER VOICE"**

**_The Moron's Awaking_**

Recap

_"I remember my promise but you still won't tell me when, where, and if you want a child." Naruto said though hoping once again that she would tell him the information so he could be hers forever. That is until Naruto saw a woman walking toward him looking pissed and then Naruto saw the person that she was directing the glare at._

_"NARUTO YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED THEM OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY KUNAI __AND THEN FEED IT TO A GROUP OF EVIL DOGS!" said a pink haired woman_

_Kitsu who had been smiling until she saw the woman walking towards them turned her face in to a truly scary and evil smirk because of the things she was wishing she could do to this horrible BITCH._

* * *

Kitsu and Naruto both turned to find a pink haired woman, with a look that promised pain aimed at Naruto.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto said happily before Kitsu could harm her, "How have you been?"

"I have never been happy when your around you moron." Sakura sneered while looking at the guards.

Kitsu was no longer acting very lustful, but thanks to his new demonic senses Naruto could easily tell that she was very lustful thanks to her hormones that were raging around and toward him, that and the fact that she was trying to kiss him, she was also pissed about being threatened by the woman who had harmed her master for so long when all he had done was be nice to her.

"Who's the woman and why did you attack the gate guards?" Sakura asked while looking for a reason to beat the stupid male whom she thought had attacked the guards.

Said male was now confused as to why all the women he met always tried to kill him, or screw his brains out.

"Ok ladies calm down," Naruto said while trying to turn their attention elsewhere, "Kitsu we need to go report to the Hokage and Sakura those guards are just asleep." Sakura looked into his eyes to try and find any lies there. "Fine I believe you," Sakura said before waking the guards up, "I have to report that you knocked them out Naruto, you know that don't you?" Naruto looked sad before he said, "Yeah I knew it have to end up that way."

**An Hour Later**

'Wow that could have ended very badly for Sakura.' Thought Naruto as they walked out of the Hokage tower.

Kitsu and Naruto had reported in without any surprises except Jiraiya grabbing Tsunade's ass and getting sent to the far wall, the protective wall surrounding the village, through a punch which broke a few ribs, and Kitsu deciding to tell Naruto that he was going to take her out to dinner and that he was paying.

**That Night**

"Do you think that I am made of money?," Naruto asked Kitsu, "This is the most expensive restaurant in the village."

"**I have a treat for you later if your good**," Kitsu said before purring out his name seductively both of which caused little Naruto to jump happily.

'I hope that does not do what I think that she trying to cause…DAMNIT' Naruto though as he started to grow hard from Kitsu and her deadly seductiveness.

After cooling off and ignoring Kitsu's laughing, Naruto and Kitsu entered the restaurant to get a table, but when the waiter took a look at Naruto he said in the evilest voice, "Get out demon brat and take that whore with you before I call AMBU to have you removed, besides we are closed now."

Naruto sighed before saying "Come on Kitsu, we'll just get some ramen at Ichiraku's. "**NO,**" Kitsu said in a demonic voice after seeing that nearly all the tables were empty and that a pair had just been seated, "**You are not clo…**" "**ENOUGH," **came a voice that made Kitsu cower in fear, "**YOU AND I ARE LEAVING, NOW.**"

The voice that made Kitsu cower in fear was Naruto's Master Voice, and he was telling Kitsu what she was going to do with no room to disobey or get around the order or even have some fun before leaving.

Naruto hated using the Master Voice but when the queen of all demons was mad it was the only thing that could make her leave without destroying everything and everone in her way.

"Lets go somewhere else to eat my beautiful Kitsu." Naruto said with nothing but love in him voice and posture, and before walking her out and away from the restaurant, but Naruto didn't let Kitsu see the clones he created with the sole mission to follow the man that had called Kitsu a whore and then kill him slowly and with as much pain involved as possible.

After they started to the ramen stand, Naruto noticed that Kitsu was not talking or looking at him. "Stop Kitsu," Naruto said, "You're not talking to me or looking at me or teasing me so what's wrong?" "**There's nothing wrong Naru…**" was all she could say before Naruto remembered how she was at the restaurant and then realized that he had truly scared her with his Master Voice.

"I scared you didn't I?" Naruto asked with a frown upon his face, "I sorry Kitsu but your demonic powers were showing and I had to stop you from killing that man."

"**You could have let me just scare him you know.**" Kitsu replied while pouting all the while remembering the voice that had scared her.

"Hey we're here," Naruto said to distract Kitsu, "and they're closed." "**I'm hungry Naruto so you better get some food in me NOW!**" Kitsu said without trying to hide that Naruto would not be getting his little surprise if she didn't get food soon.

"Well there's Keiga, so do you want to have some fun before buying some instant ramen and then going back to my house to eat?" Naruto asked while nervous about having such a beautiful woman living with him. "**Oh so you are trying to get me to your house on our first date huh?**" Kitsu asked enjoying the blush that now colored Naruto's cheeks, "**Well I'm not suprised but could you at least wait till later to try and bed me?**"

This was too much for Naruto as he passed out from the worlds only near deadly nosebleed. (Surpassed only by Jiraiya's coma nosebleed the first time he peeped on Kitsu. Naruto had not been very happy when he found the pervert unconious and Kitsu laughing at the old man's now unconsious form.)

After Naruto woke up and Kitsu was able to breath again after laughing so hard at Naruto's responce they walked over to the son of Ayame whose father had left as soon as he heard the word pregnant (to find the runaway father and kill him) leaving Ayame to raise her child alone.

"Are you closed," Naruto asked the boy who look to be about eight years old, "If not could I get some ramen?"

The boy looked at Naruto and said, "Mom said I could close but if a kid came through who was named Naruto Uzumaki that I had to reopen and go get her." Kiega said with a little fear at the strong looking teen who just smiled at him.

"What did this Naruto look like," Naruto asked while holding back a laugh at the boy's discomfort, "If I see him I could tell him what you said."

Kiega was scared of this strange man who didn't seem to understand that they were closed and that he had to tell his mom if their friend Naruto did show up. "He had blonde hair, he was tall, goofy, wore an orange jacket that looked like the one that you have, and he was kind of stupid, cause when this girl hit him he just tried to ask her out though he swears that it didn't happen."

This descreption of Naruto when he was younger was a good one (except for the part about the girl because Naruto had ended up in the hospital and woken up with amnesia and a few broken bones) but Naruto now looked different thanks to his new Master Abilities.

He had a black jumpsuit with dull orange marks on it with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, his pants were deceptively loose with a fine black color that allowed people to think that Naruto had found some taste in clothes but they were actually a gift from Kitsu that allowed Naruto to perform any element jutsu without fear of a backlash from a misplaced hand seal, and his hair had changed from the bright blonde to a faded blonde.

Naruto's known Master abilities were great and allowed him control Kitsu so completely that if he wanted to he could make her kill herself without her being able to do a thing about it though he would never push her anywhere near that far. Naruto's other abilities were to be able to draw Kitsu into the seal as a way of saving her, use her demonic powers without fear of being destroyed by them, and the ability to become a full fledged demon king that would rule beside Kitsu for all eternity.

Kitsu was now trying to figure out why Kiega didn't see that the man that he was talking to was actually Naruto. "**Is that how he looks like today,**" Kitsu asked while playing along with Naruto and his new game, "**or have you seen him lately?**"

The poor boy was mad at the beautiful woman who had just insult him by saying that he did not know what his only older friend looked like, "I may not have seen him for years but I'd know that dumbass anywh..." was all he could say before a femine voice behind him said, "**If you ever call him that again I'll kill your entire family, starting with with you new baby sister." **Kitsu said in a sickly sweet voice."Kitsu let him go before you make him wet himself and then where will we get our ramen?" Naruto asked the demon queen who did as he asked before saying, "Sorry Kiega but its me Naruto and I was just having fun but I was wondering if you could let me buy some instant ra...OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Naruto yelled at Ayame who had just walked over to see what was taking her son so long only to find one of her favorite ninjas with a georgous woman standing by him before she disappeared and reappeared by her son and threatened him while Nartuto just watched, and then calmly told her let go of Kiega.

Ayame had the heard what Naruto had started to ask and had hit him on the head with her fist.

"If you ever let her harm him you know that I'll forbid you from ever getting another noodle from this shop." Ayame said before smiling and telling Kiega to go home and that she would take care of Naruto who had paled at the threat.

**At Naruto's House**

"That was a good supper." Naruto said while looking at Kitsu who had doned a rather revieling blood red dress that was almost see through, almost. Now Naruto felt a different hunger, a hunger that had eaten away at him since Kitsu had told him that she wanted him to be her first and only mate forever, and Naruto knew that Kitsu, though she loved to torrment him, wanted him just as badly if not more than he wanted her.

Kitsu saw the lust filled look that was being directed at her and knew that if she didn't tell him about her coming heat that it would be violent for her and could destroy his want to be near her, but she was afraid that he would then distance himself from her so he wouldn't hurt her by accident.

"**Naruto what do you know about foxes**?" Kitsu asked while hoping that Naruto knew about their mating habits. Sadly it was as she had feared, Naruto only knew that they were natural pranksters and that they were never allowed in the village.

"**Naruto what do you know about animals in heat?**" Kitsu asked trying to make Naruto understand without telling him directly. "Animals in heat? What do you mean Kitsu?" Naruto asked completely confused about what Kitsu was trying to tell him.

"**Wow Naruto, I believe that you are probobly the most dense person that I've ever met,**" Kitsu said with a shak of her head,** "However, animals in heat, more specifically foxes in heat, are very...stupid and I need you to know.**" Kitsu was now trying to say that she was about a week from being in heat, "**I want you to understand that in a couple of days that I might be a little...stupid, and VERY lustful.**"

Naruto's eyes opened a little wider as it hit him, "Your about to go into heat aren't you," Naruto asked as he thought about what Kitsu wanted him to do, "What do you want me to do when it comes time for...That?"

"**Naruto I want to be your mate forever and if you, as your generation say 'Knock me Up' then I will be able to make you a full demon, the King of all demons to be precise.**" Kitsu said while trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her face.

Naruto had been about to talk when a huge explosion rocked the house that had been left to him by the Forth Hokage in his will.

* * *

**What was the explosion you may asked well I'll tell you in A Fight That Ends Badly.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. A Fight That Ends Badly

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **The Moron's Awakening**Author: Shadow Winds1. Naruto2. Date of Chaos3. A Fight That Ends Badly4. Death's GiftsRated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 10 - Published: 09-30-10 - Updated: 10-18-10id:6362968

**This is a NaruKyuu story, and my first fanfic so please don't be real mean if I mess up on anything**

**Also I don't own Naruto**

"**Demon Talking"**

"Human talking"

'Inner thoughts'

**"MASTER VOICE"**

**_The Moron's Awaking_**

_Recap_

_"**Naruto I want to be your mate forever and if you, as your generation say 'Knock me Up' them I will be able to make you a full demon, the King of all demons to be precise.**" Kitsu said while trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her face._

_Naruto had been about to talk when a huge explosion rocked the house that had been left to him by the Fourth in his will._

* * *

Naruto looked at the calander that he had gotten from Jirayia when the pervert had gotten back from the hospital and saw that Naruto didn't know when he was going to be released from the hospital.

'Sorry Kitsu but I can't move as fast as I normally would with you outof the seal so I need to place you back ing the seal for now.' Naruto thought while looking for an escape route.

"**RETURN TO THE PROTECTION OF THE SEAL KITSU, NOW**" Naruto said while trying to think of a way to escape without harming the citizens of the village that were trying to kill him.

Kitsu had just seen the date, October fifteenth, when she heard Naruto's Master Voice tell her to return to to the seal so it could protect her. "**No I want to help yo...**" was all she could say before the woodland scene of Naruto's mindscape had appeared before her eyes.

Naruto had been about to leap out the window when the door exploded innward and about fifty drunken shinobi, villagers, and shopowners flooded the room. "You know that the door was unlocked don't you?" Naruto asked before leaping out the window and running as fast as he could towards on of the safe houses that he had built when he was younger.

Naruto made about fifty shadow clones and sent the off towards the other safe locations to try and trick the villagers off his trail.

Naruto nade it to the safe house with little trouble (Tsunade was chasing Jirayia through the streets naked because he had sealed all of her clothes in a special seal that she could only open by making love to him or killing him, she was after the later) and when he finally got to the safe house he found that the underground escape tunnel had become unsafe for everone who didn't know about the puzzle that allowed access to it.

"Well it seems that I get the demon brat all to myself." A female voice that made Naruto's skin crawl said.

'I wonder what I'll do first, castration, deballing, or how about I rape you and tell everyone that I stole your virginity? Huh, what do you say?" The voice seemed to come from every direction before a woman in a trench coat at a fish net shirt appeared out of the ground with a sadistic smile on her face. "I could also let you go and then go back to my place without any company, but I reaally don't want to do that so I'm gonna chose that last option."

"**KITSU I RELEASE YOU FROM THE SEAL AND COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT AND PLAY**." Naruto know knew that the woman was the skilled assassin ninja Anko who was feared by everone and he had promisedto no kill or hit anyone from Konah unless they tried to hurt Kitsu.

Kitsu was PISSED, that was the only was to describe the vixen who took one sniff after appearing in front of Naruto and could smell the snake woman's lust. "**You had better leave before I have to kill you for trying to rape my future mate**." Kitsu said before pulling a katana from thin air and turing towards Naruto, "** I want you to give me a child when mating season start, if you do that then I'll forgive you for what you just did.**"

Naruto knew that If he aruged then he would be free of any chances to bed anyone thanks to the katana that had appeared at his groin when Kitsu arrived by his side.

"Sorry but I had to protect you and get away from them without hurting the my lovely Red Princess." Naruto knew that Kitsu would still want a child with him but he needed to tell her the truth.

Anko had watched this exchange and could tell that Naruto really loved this woman that he had summoned without any handsigns. 'I wish I could find someone who loved me like that' Anko thought while trying to leave without distrupting the two and without drawing the shinobi that had came to the safe house following a shadow clone to try and kill who they thought was the real Naruto.

"If you want to stay hidden then I suggest that you leave before that shadow clone gets her," Anko said after deciding to stop the shinobi if they tried to get at Naruto and the girl, "I want to be with you after th... ah never mind that." What had stopped her from continuning that train of thought was a red headed vixen with a katana giving her a death glare the Death himself would have been scared of.

"Thank you Anko, I hope you don't get hurt for protecting us." Naruto said before he and Kitsu took off out the back door and headed towrds the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**The Next D****ay**

Tsunade had gotten her clothes back after catching Jirayia and beating within an inch of his life and the made him release his seal. She had found that he couldn't unless she made love to him or killed him. He was buried six feet under after she had gotten her clothes for sleeping with him, he was buried alive and sealed in the coffin after taking advantage of her. She had loved it but would never tell him that.

She was drinking from a bottle of sake that she had hidden from Shizune and thinking about what she and Jirayia had done when her favorite blonde Naruto and his girldfriend broke through her glass and landed with a thud on her carpet. They were followed by three drunken shinobi that had tried to kill Kitsu but Naruto had taken the kunai and other weapons that had been thrown.

"STOP THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR BALLS BECOME YOUR NEW EYES!" Tsunade was already in a bad mood with a headache, and when she saw Naruto in a bad position she got pissed at everone that was hurting Naruto.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Tsunade asked while trying to heal Naruto. "We was tryin ta finish the forth's lass act." Said the drunkest of the shinobi, which earned him a one way ticket to the AMBU torture department.

Tsunade had finished healing Naruto and looked at the girl only to find that her dress wasn't harmed or even scuffed, "Leave NOW." Tsunade said to the now genin men who had been spared Ibiki's 'talks'. Tsunade waited until she knew that they were alone before checking the girl for injuries and find out how her dress had escaped destruction.

"What the..." Tsunade said as the girls clothes started to fall off her body and formed into nine tails.

Tsunade was about to call for help when she heard a gasp from behind and turned to find that Naruto was spasming on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. "Damnit, internal bleeding." Tsunade said before turning aroud to see if the girl had woken only to find that she had disappeared. "AMBU look for the girl that followed Naruto and get him to the hospital NOW."

Tsunade knew that Naruto was in pain and that the girl with him had been the Kyuubi No Kitsune but why had they not told her? She would have been level headed, but why the need to lie to her and had Jirayia who had been dug up and was in the bed next to Naruto.

She walked over to Jirayia and looked him in the eye, "You knew about Kitsu didn't you." Tsunade saw a sad look come into his eyes as he nodded and then he smiled sadly, "If you tell the village then Naruto will leave to protect her or he will Destroy anyone or anything that tries to touch her," Jirayia looked at Naruto and smile, "He loves her and he hasen't even told her, but I have to tell you that the village will try to kill her and he will DIE to save her." The to looked at each other before they heard a sound that made the blood drain from their faces, Naruto's heart monitor had only one long beep now, his heart had stopped.

"**No**." A voice that sounded familiar to both the Sanin who both turned to see the Queen of all Demons looking at Naruto, "**NARUTO, NO**"

* * *

Will Naruto survive?

Is Naruto dead for good?

Is Kitsu ok?

Will they ever mate?

* * *

Return to Top


	4. Death's Gifts

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **The Moron's Awakening**Author: Shadow Winds1. Naruto2. Date of Chaos3. A Fight That Ends Badly4. Death's GiftsRated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 10 - Published: 09-30-10 - Updated: 10-18-10id:6362968

**This is a NaruKyuu story, and my first fanfic so please don't be real mean if I mess up on anything**

**Also I don't own Naruto**

"**Demon Talking"**

"Human talking"

'Inner thoughts'

**"MASTER VOICE"**

**_The Moron's Awaking_**

_Recap_

_The to looked at each other before they heard a sound that made the blood drain from their faces, Naruto's heart monitor had only one long beep now, his heart had stopped._

_"**No**." A voice that sounded familiar to both the Sanin who both turned to see the Queen of all Demons looking at Naruto, "**NOOO**"_

* * *

Death had walked the earth since the beginning of time, he had seen every kingdom, human, and creature in existance die.

The new job had been a a boy's soul, a soul that had been deemed as a true, pure soul.

"_Well this is suprising,"_ Death said while looking at his list, "_I haven't seen a pure soul of good in over twelve millenia."_

Death had reaped no good souls because they were given one wish and they always asked to be given their lives back, and then he would see them a few years later and they had become the worst of the worst.

"_Well I should go and give him his life back." _Death said while mentally sighing at the loss so so many good souls that could have been give anything.

* * *

Naruto could see his body and he could also see Kitsu who looked as if she was ready to kill herself just to be near him again. "No Kitsu live and be happy please." Naruto had tried to tell her and knew the he would never see her again. "Damn if only I was alive still I could tell her to live a happy life without me."

"_I am Death, "_ Death said while letting his powers allow everyone to see him and Naruto and repeating the death speech, "_You Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi have been deemed as a pure good soul and as such have been given one wish for anything you want."_

_"_**NARUTO YOUR ALIVE, " **Kitsu said while jumping towards the Naruto that had appeared beside the cloked figure of Death, "**I knew you could pull..."** she had been about to finish when she flew through Naruto and slammed into the wall.

"_Forgive me but you nor no living person can touch the dead without joining them in the afterlife._" Death could feel the almost unbearable saddness that came from the boy when he heard this, and then Death felt the determination that came from the queen of all demons. "**So be it**." Came Kitsu's whispered responce before she got ready to pounce.

"No Kitsu I want you to live and have children and be happy with your life. I want you to live and protect this village because I won't be aroud to." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"_I hope you remember that you get one wish from me."_ Death said while knowing what Naruto would most likely wish for.

"I want you to impregnate Kitsu with a son from me," Naruto said while thinking of the last part of his wish, "And I want to be able to finish the last promise I made to her which was to make love to her." Death craked his fingers and said, "_One living Naruto coming...Wait...Did I just hear you right?..Did you just wish for something other than being alive again?"_ Death had never had a human not change their wish after hearing this.

"You did but I also want my desendents to be protected from everthing that I had to put up with." Naruto said while looking at Kitsu "I won't cheat Death Kitsu, but I will keep my promise."

"**Please, for me just become alive again,**" Kitsu said even though she knew that Naruto would never cheat Death of what he was due, "**I want you to be with me forever so as soon as our children are old enough to live on their own I will end my life to rejoin you my Love.**"

**NO YOU WILL LIVE TO PROTECT OUR CHILDREN AND YOU WILL TRAIN THEM TO SURVIVE SO THEY CAN BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD kITSU.**" Naruto would rather live in the Ninth gate of Hell before he would allow Kitsu to kill herself.

"_Your deal has been accepted,_" Death said while regretting that a man such as this would rather put the life of this demon before himselF, "_I am sorry to say that you are right demon, Naruto you will have to have a skulk (Litter of kits) with this demon whore, though why you would want to I hav_..." was all Death could say before Naruto attacked him

_'What is the stupid boy... ah, I know now you love her don't you._' Death thought as he dodged Naruto's attack _"I'll make you a deal Naruto, If you can hit me then I will give you your life back and give you your wish_." Death had only made this deal once before and that person had given everything to protect the very village that he was in.

"No I want you grant my wish NOW!" Naruto would never cheat anything or anyone for his own happiness.

"_In all my life time I have never met a person that would not take a chance to cheat me," _Death said while smiling, "_I thank you young man because it would have been a pain to hunt you down later."_

Naruto smiled sadly and then turned to Kitsu and said, "It's time to keep my promise." Then Naruto grabbed Kitsu and disappeared with Kitsu into the most beautiful meadow that Kitsu had ever seen.

* * *

**WARNING LEMON**

Naruto slowly walked over to Kitsu and kissed her with a passion that made Kitsu blush.

His hands grabbed her head and back to deepen the kiss while she was busy trying to take his shirt off. After a few minutes of kissing Kitsu got tired of waiting and ripped his shirt off of him.

"My my my aren't we a bit anxious my Red Princess." Naruto teased while removing her dress and reveiling her perfect blood red bra and panties.

Kitsu shivered from the cool air that brushed her skin while looking at Naruto's toned chest. With a slow motion Naruto felt Kitsu's right breast and kissed her making moan into his mouth.

Kitsu enjoy everything Naruto was doing but wanted more and Naruto was being too slow so she pulled him from her and smiled at him while she took his pants off using one of her tails to take off his boxers.

Naruto was the one to shiver this time as his throbbing ten inch member was exposed to the elements. Now Kitsu was slobering at the sight of Naruto's member. She start to kiss his member's head while licking his shaft every once in a while.

Naruto's lust filled mind took over and made him thrust his member down Kitsu's tight throat and then he started moving her head up and on his shaft, making her gag as he camed in her mouth but she suprised him by swallowing everything.

Kitsu had just swallowed what was left in her mouth when she saw Naruto's still hard penis. Kitsu's body started to lose itself to heat that had been induced early thanks to Death. (He was watching to make sure Naruto keep his side of the deal, and because he was a major pervert)

Naruto had let go of any part of himself holding back when he released. He wanted Kitsu's body and he wanted it now.

"Those clothes are too much for what I want." Naruto said while stripping Kitsu of her remaining clothes. If Naruto had been hard before Kitsu's heat induced scent was held back by her panties then he became harder than steel when her scent hit him fully.

Naruto kissed Kitsu before laying her on the ground and looking into her eyes, "Are you ready my Queen?" Naruto asked. "**Ready? That was before my heat hit me now if you don't hurry I'll kill you again**" Kitsu was too lustful to notice Naruto's sadness, "Very well."

With a slow easy movement Naruto positioned his penis at her virgin entrance and then he looked for the sign from her to go ahead which she gave eagerly.

Naruto eased himself into her tight, wet folds until he hit her barrier, "This will hurt Kitsu." Naruto whispered into her ear before thrusting completely into her making her scream out in pained pleasure.

Kitsu had never felt such pain but she had never felt such pleasure either.

Naruto waited until Kitsu moved slightly to tell him to continue. He started to thrust into her slowly and then picked up his pace making Kitsu scream in ecstasy all the while trying to match his pace.

Naruto was pounding into Kitsu with all his power when her walls clamped down on him making go over the edge with her in one of the biggest orgasms that either of the two would ever experience.

Kitsu could barly breathe when they orgasmed together. She watched as Naruto laid down beside her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kitsu, my beautiful Red Princess." "**I love you too Naruto, my love."** Kitsu then remembered Death and looked up to see him watching Naruto.

* * *

**End Lemon**

"_The act is complete Naruto_," Death said before surprising Naruto and Kitsu by turning and walking away, "_Oh, and enjoy my last gift, I gave you back your life and made you King of the Kitsune._" Naruto could only watch as Death walked further away before standing and saying, "Wait we had a deal and I will NOT cheat you death." "_Really because it sounds like your just trying to leave the Kitsune so you don't have to help with the kids."_ Death said while smiling at Naruto swearing that if Death ever said that again that he would do very terrible things to Death and Death's best friend.

"_Consider this as a way of repaying you for your show of complete obedience to the rules of Life and Death,_" Death said before disappearing into the shadows and laughing out, _"Also I won't be back for you, Kami will_."

"Thank you Death, for your...Kitsu, I need to say thank you I'll mate with you as soon as...Why are you putting a sound proofing seal around us?" Naruto was now confused as Kitsu flipped through some hand seals and called out, "**Demon Arts: Art of The Mating Ritual.**"

"Crap," Naruto said while smiling at the lustful vixen, "It's gonna be a very long night."

Kitsu then jumped on Naruto and they spent the night sealing their love in Kitsu's jutsu and then a few more times the next morning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed The Moron's Awakening.**

**Thanks for reading and I might work on a sequel.**

* * *

Return to Top


End file.
